Electrical devices often have the capability to share data, information, or operational parameters with other devices. For sophisticated devices, such as general purpose computers, personal data assistants and the like large, bandwidth wired or wireless RF communication schemes and devices are typically employed. By contrast, for devices with limited need for communication capabilities, sharing data may be accomplished through the use of a communication probe, such as an optical probe. Optical communications require little complexity of circuitry, and therefore are relatively inexpensive.
One device that benefits from the use of optical probe is a utility meter. A utility meter is a device that measures the consumption of a commodity, such as gas, water or electricity. From time to time, data must be gathered from the meter for billing, planning or other purposes. Many utility meters presently in use include an optical port that allows for an external device, such as a portable computing device, to obtain meter data from the utility meter and/or provide meter operating commands to the utility meter. Optical probes are advantageous for such purposes because optical probes do not require exposed electrical connections or points.
In particular, because metering devices can be located outdoors, metering devices must be able to withstand harsh, external environments. To withstand such environments, the number and type of exposed electrical connections to the meter is advantageously limited. The use of optical probes allows for local data transfer without requiring an exposed electrical plug or jack, thereby inherently isolating the technician from the high voltage and/or current inside the meter.
Optical probes for utility meters are therefore in widespread use. Optical probes can be used to provide data communication with devices other than meters as well. A typical optical probe arrangement includes an optical transceiver housed in small plastic sheath, an electrical cord that extends from the sheath to a length of a few feet, and an electrical plug on the end of the cord opposite to the optical transceiver.
In normal use, the electrical plug connects to a laptop computer or other portable computing device, and the optical transceiver is placed in the proximity of an optical port on the device (e.g. meter). The meter circuitry generates optical signals containing meter data and optically communicates the data to the optical transceiver in the probe. The probe then converts the signals into electrical signals and communicates the signals through the electrical cord to the plug. The attached computer receives the electrical signals through the plug and then stores, displays or further processes the meter information from the electrical signals.
While the above described probe arrangement has enjoyed widespread acceptance in certain markets, the probes are nevertheless prone to malfunction due to their extensive use. Accordingly, there is a need for an optical data probe that is less prone to malfunction and is more user friendly than existing probe designs.